Making Games (Brownie Try-it)
The Making Games Try-it is part of the “It's Your Story - Tell It!” badge set introduced in 2011. Activity #1: Try a Scavenger Hunt Ask the girls if they have ever been on a scavenger hunt. Share with them what it entails. They will be creating a scavenger hunt for each other on the grounds where you meet. Divide the troop into two teams and have them come up ten items that they could hide. The badge instructions give a listing of what should be included, such as hard to find and easy to find items. Gather the lists and make sure that you are able to collect them in time for the next meeting. Anything you do not have on hand readily available will have to be removed from the list. You can ask the girls to bring the items in, but you run the risk of them not having what is needed for the next meeting. At the next meeting, have one team hide the objects while the other works on a coloring page or word search. Then they will hunt for the hidden objects. Then let the other team of girls hide while the others keep busy. Activity #2: Make a Mystery Game * Juliette Low Kim's Game Materials * Cardboard box with hole cut out on the side * Items for the box * Pencil and paper This is a fun game that each girl can try. Bring in different items to put into a cardboard box that has a hole cut out that is big enough for each girl’s arm. Place hard to figure out items in one at a time. The girls have to guess what the item is and write it down. ' Some items to put in are:' * Sandpaper * Pompoms * Block * Fleece scraps * Branch * Squishy toy * Tissue paper Activity #3: Create a Party Game *'Minute to Win It Games' *'Make a life-sized board game', such as Hungry Hungry Hippos. There are many classic party games that you could play with your girl-musical chairs, pin the tail on the donkey, hot potato, balloon pop, and freeze dance are just a few. Another game the girls can play is Twister. It is a classic that never goes out of style. Activity #4: Change the Rules * Classic game board templates, such as checkers/chess, Monopoly, Chutes & Ladders, Candyland, etc., to change your own version of the game. * Girl Scout Law Game. Make up your own rules for this game using the printable board game, some game markers (whatever you want to use), and some dice. The girls know how to play a whole bunch of games. What you need to do is have them change the rules or add a rule. For example, play Simon Says but reverse the rules and they have to do things when Simon does NOT say. The girls can play a relay race and you can add a component like they have to do five jumping jacks when before they tag the next person to take a turn. Activity #5: Invent a Whole New Sport Talk to the girls about different sports. What do they have in common? They have a ball, someone tries to score, and there is offense and defense. Board games also have an objective to them…to get to the end and win. For this requirement, girls can make up a new ball game to play, complete with rules. Or the girls can make a new game. There are many free game board templates available online for you to print, so do a search and find one that you think will work for your girls. Spinners are also available if you do not have spare dice. Any object can be a game token. As a launch to this activity, talk about what their favorite games to play are and ask why. Use these common factors to create a game in small groups.Category:Brownies Category:It's Your Story – Tell It!